Struck by Lightning
by Solarking
Summary: It has been five months since the new world was born and Lightning has settled in her new role as Patroness of Yusnaan and reluctantly the city's newest Chocobo-Girl. However, her life is turned upside down when she encounters a mercenary she cannot stand, but after defying destiny and the divine, change is inevitable. Post LR FXIII. Lightning X OC, Rated high T for Sexual themes
1. Meeting in the Sands

Hey guys and welcome to chapter one of a new story I've been looking forward to. I've always wanted to write a FFXIII story but refrained from doing so, I had wanted to avoid the usual OC insert in the plot of XIII. So after playing Lightning Returns I came up with this post LR story. It is a Lightning X OC story, so look at my profile for the OC bio. For this story Lightning's main outfit is the Profound Wanderer garb from LR, the one in the cover photo for the story. Second the chapter will be 1500 to 2000 words, this is because it's a side project and I can update more when I'm not working on my two main stories. So I hope you enjoy! I do not own FFXIII, I won my OC and the plot.

* * *

CH 1: Meeting in the Sands

* * *

It had been five months since the new world was born, five months since Lightning's long battle had ended. There wasn't a trace of Chaos and the world was entered a peaceful state as if it had never happened. Since the end of the old world a lot had changed for Lightning and her friends. Snow and Serah were finally back together and Hope and Vanille had found love together. In order to maintain the new world a new government had been formed, Neo-Sanctum. A government where everyone got to choose who would lead them. In addition every major city was led by a Patron or Patroness, something Lightning had become familiar with. She was chosen to lead Yusnaan as the Patroness, a role that also entailed one peculiar side-job.

"Choco-Choco do you know what the magic words are?" Yusnaan was just as loud and as busy as ever but the cute antics of the rose haired Chocobo-Girl caught people's attention. Lightning was clad in the traditional Chocobo-Girl uniform trying her best to act like one. This wasn't her idea of an important job, she should be at the Yusnaan palace doing paperwork or relaxing, not asking people for the magic words. To make matters worse very few people even bothered to learn the magic words. This job hadn't been her idea, but rather the idea of her advisors, they figured it would be a good chance for her to interact with the people of Yusnaan. Lightning had reluctantly accepted this job and was trying to make the best of it. Sighing to herself she looked through the busy crowds until she saw a familiar figure approaching, Hope.

"Hey there Lightning," The teen said as he approached the rose haired Patroness.

"What is it Hope?" After Lightning had been named Patroness she had asked Hope to come aboard as an advisor, thankfully he hadn't been the one to suggest becoming a Chocobo-Girl.

"A settlement in the Dead Dunes has been having problems with some monsters lately and has asked for your assistance."

"They want me to drive away some monsters?"

"Yeah, the bandits of Ruffian are having a hard time with monsters, they have one capable bandit but that's it"

"Don't they have other bandits?"

"They do but they're still rookies so they can't handle it yet."

"Well it seems like it would be an interesting distraction, I'll do it."

"Good to hear Lightning, you should head back to the palace and get ready."

"Alright I will, thanks Hope," Lightning said as she left to head back to her palace and get ready.

* * *

Yusnaan Palace:

Lightning entered her private quarters and quickly took off her Chocobo costume before changing into a different outfit. The outfit consisted of camouflage shorts, tights, camouflage boots, a corset top with a long strap that connected a shoulder guard and showed off her creamy yet toned stomach. A pair of wristlets and a cape completed the outfit. Lightning attached her sword Liberator to her back and fixed her hair. Lightning's room was very neat without many frills or girly touches. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a large flat-screen television was hooked up across from the bed and a door to the bathroom/shower was on the other side of the room. She had a small balcony to the side that she loved to sit on and watch the fireworks the city was famous for.

Lightning had been surprised when she found out people wanted her to be Patroness, including Snow. Snow had moved back to Bodhum to be with Serah which left Lightning to take over his role in Yusnaan. The job was strenuous at times, but she loved the people and being able to guide them in order to make this world even better than the old one. Despite having Hope and Vanille close, Lightning did get lonely at times, something Serah noticed. Of course the first thing Serah had suggested was for Lightning to find a guy to settle down with. It wasn't like Lightning didn't want to, but rather she doubted that someone would want to be with someone that had as much emotional baggage as she had. Trying to get those thoughts out of her head, Lightning took one looks at herself in the mirror before heading out to the Dead Dunes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dead Dunes:

A young raven haired man slowly made his way across the sands of the Dry Flood lands tracking his prey. Gavin Raye, a 21 year old mercenary had been hired by some merchants to exterminate some monsters that had been causing problems for their business. He was sure that the bandits in the area would be after the monsters as well, unless he got rid of the creatures first. The Dead Dunes has stayed pretty much the same when the new world had been born, an expansive wasteland filled with ruins and various monsters. The region was still not the ideal place to live, but more travelers had been venturing out into the area in search of buried treasure.

Gavin made his way down a large slope until reaching a large ruin with a red Cactuar statute in front of it. Tapping the statue caused it to glow showing that the warp had been activated. Gavin took a small device out of his pocket, he had encountered the monster once before but hadn't been prepared, so he placed a device on it so he could find it later.

"Bingo, it should be close to here," Gavin said as he walked north past the ruins until reaching a large archway. As he got closer he began to her the distinct growling of the monster he was after, glancing down at his tracking device he saw that the creature was close indeed. Gavin began to walk more cautiously as he neared the small red blip on the device, drawing his staff as he got closer. A loud roar suddenly rang through the desert prompting him to pick up the pace until the monster was in view. It was of the Behemoth species which was odd considering that they were not usually found in the desert. However what caught his eye was the woman fighting it. She was dressed in a camouflage outfit consisting of shorts, tights and a corset with a long red sword. Rose colored hair flowed down neck with a few strands reaching her chest. The woman seemed to be holding her own against the giant monster which was quite a sight to look at.

"Hey let me help!" Gavin called out as he took his staff off his back.

"Stay back I can handle this!" The woman yelled back as she slashed at the monster with slashes of ice.

"We can beat it quicker if I back you up so let me help!" The woman quickly looked towards the newcomer before nodding.

"Fine if you want to back me up you can, but don't blame me if you get hurt because of it."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Gavin said as he pointed his staff at the behemoth and casted a De-Protect spell on it followed by De-Shell. His new ally took this chance to assault the monster with bursts of electrified slashes, which Gavin recognized as Sparkstrike.

"Hey you cast thunder spells on this thing!"

"I know, I've dealt with things like this before!" Gavin shouted back as he slammed the monster with Thundaga. The monster howled in pain from the onslaught of thunder and collapsed to the ground. The rose haired girl picked up the pace as she continued to hack away at it as I attacked from a distance, raining more thunder down onto it. The behemoth slowly got up and stood on its hind legs as it pulled a sword from its body and roared loudly. It quickly slashed at the woman, catching her off guard and sending her back quite a bit. Seeing her flying backwards towards him, Gavin instinctively caught her before she could land on the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it just caught me off guard, which won't happen again," she said as he let go of her.

"Don't worry about it, remember I got your back," Gavin said before the two resumed to assault the beast with thunder based attacks. The behemoth was finally showing signs of being defeated and with one last swift strike with her electrified sword the beast was down. Gavin walked towards the creature and saw a fang where the best had fallen. Picking the fang up and cleaning it, Gavin put the fang in a sack that had been in his pocket.

"What do you need that fang for?"

"My client asked me to bring back proof that I slayed the creature, otherwise I won't get paid."

"So you're a mercenary?"

"Yes I am, my name is Gavin Raye, and what is your name fair lady?" Gavin asked as he kissed Lightning's hand only for him to get punched in the gut by her.

"Lightning, and don't that again or you'll be in even more pain."

"Damn you really pack a punch, but why'd you do that?" Gavin asked as he doubled over in pain.

"You kissed my hand suddenly how was I supposed to react?"

"Geez I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were going to do that."

"Uh look I'm sorry, I just did what my instincts told me to do," Lightning said sighing before offering Gavin her hand.

"Sure no problem, I shouldn't have done that anyway," he said as he accepted her hand and was helped back up to his feet.

"Who hired you anyway?"

"A local travelling merchant, the behemoth had attacked his outpost so he wanted to get payback for it, how come you were fighting that thing Lightning?"

"The bandits from Ruffian had reached out to me for assistance, I could've taken the thing down on my own but you made it a lot easier."

"So I'm going to give this little souvenir to my client and get my reward, so I'm sure you can tell the bandits that the monster has been dealt with."

"What will you do if I say I need to bring back something to show that I killed it?"

"Just tell them you couldn't get your hands on anything like that, hey how about we split the reward money, you get half and I get half."

"It's not about the money, I had a job to do and I did it, which means if I need proof then I'll take it."

"Well if that's how things are going to go then I should probably be on my way, I can't keep my client waiting too long, thanks for the help hot-stuff!"

"What did you call me, hey get back here!" Lightning shouted at the retreating figure of Gavin as he ran off in another direction. Lightning growled in frustration as the mercenary disappeared, there was no point in trying to follow him, and he wouldn't part with the object since if he did he wouldn't get paid. She hoped that the bandits wouldn't be upset that she couldn't get anything off the behemoth, but at least it was gone. Lightning thought about that Gavin character she had just encountered from his messy spiky dark hair, his striking violet eyes and his tall muscular frame. Lightning shook her head trying to get such thoughts out of her head, there was no way she could ever find that jerk attractive. Sighing to herself Lightning turned around and began the trek back to Ruffian to report in and try to forget about the jerk she had met.

* * *

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time!


	2. Uncertainty

Solarking here with chapter two of Patroness in Feathers, thanks to The Ronin of Imagination for the review as well as Lecteur 84 and jhellou for the follow/favorite. I do not own FFXIII, I do own Gavin and the plot.

* * *

CH 2: Uncertainty

* * *

It had been a week since Lightning's encounter with Gavin in the Dead Dunes and she still felt annoyed with him. The bandits turned out to be okay that she didn't bring anything back, they were happy as long as it was gone. This didn't mean she forgave the mercenary, he had acted like a jerk kissing her hand for no reason and then running off before she was done talking to him. He came across as being rude and full of himself, something Lightning hated. She hadn't told anyone about the encounter, especially not Serah. If Serah knew about it she'd immediately label it as a "boy problem" and tease her to no end about it, Lightning didn't have time to put up with that crap, she had a city to look after.

"Choco-Choco welcome to Yusnaan!" Lightning could be heard happily chirping to everyone who passed by her on their way from the train station. She was still stuck at work as a Chocobo-Girl, something she only did for a few hours every week, it was only for publicity after all.

"Well what do we have here?" Lightning froze when she heard a familiar voice. That voice belonged to that conceited mercenary she wanted nothing to do with, Gavin. Lightning turned towards the voice and saw Gavin smirking at her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just saw you and decided to say hello, Ms. Chocobo."

"This is only something I do because I have no choice."

"Oh I'm sure you could always refuse to do this, but then again you do look pretty hot in the Chocobo outfit," Gavin said smirking as he scanned Lightning up and down.

"Do me a favor and shut up before you make a scene."

"Oh come on it's a compliment."

"Look what do you want Gavin?"

"What happened with the bandits, were they upset about not getting any proof?"

"No they were fine with it, you're lucky I didn't need to bring anything back."

"If they had were you going to force it from me?"

"If I had to and it came to that, then yes."

"Oh so you like it rough huh, so do I," Gavin said in a coy manner.

"Do you want me to beat you?"

"That depends on how you intend to do that."

"By beat you I mean to a pulp for acting like a pervert."

"No need to be so harsh babe."

"Don't call me that, if you have nothing of importance to say then this conversation is over."

"Jeez alright, I'll see you around!" Lightning watched as Gavin walked away and headed towards Cactuar Plaza and was out of sight. She sighed out frustration and tried to put back on her cheerful act to entertain the approaching crowd of people and forget about Gavin.

* * *

Later that Night, Yusnaan Palace:

"Light are you okay?" Lightning quickly looked up from the plate of food to see Hope looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay Hope," Lightning mumbled as she drove the knife into the steak still unable to get Gavin out of her mind.

"Are you sure, you look like you have something on your mind, anything you want to talk about?"

"No, don't worry Hope everything is okay." Hope looked unsure of Lightning's response but eventually returned to eating as Lightning was obviously not going to tell him anything.

"Hope can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it Lightning?" Lightning paused for a minute trying to come up with a way to talk about Gavin without letting Hope in on the real problem.

"While I was in Ruffian a few bandits were talking about a guy named Gavin Raye, they seemed to be looking for him so I wanted to see if you could find out anything about him," Lightning said lying.

"If you want me to I can look him up, why are you interested in him?"

"I'm just curious, it sounded like he was someone they respected or something."

"Well alright I'll see what I can find out about him," Hope said sounding suspicious of Lightning's sudden request.

"Thanks Hope, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow," Lightning said as she excused herself from the table.

"Alright Light see ya," Hope said as he watched Lightning leave the dining room. Hope knew that something was up, considering the weird and sudden request, but he knew lightning wouldn't tell him the full story unless she wanted to. Pushing his suspicions out of his mind he cleaned the plates before leaving to head back home for the day.

* * *

Next Day:

Lightning sat in the throne room of Yusnaan Palace awaiting Hope's report on his findings. The large doors slowly opened as Hope stepped through with a pile of papers in his hands.

"Hope, I trust you were able to find some stuff out?"

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult, this Gavin character is really difficult to track down, but I guess that makes sense considering his profession."

"So what did you find?"

"Well he's from somewhere in the Wildlands and seems to operate out of Luxerion, other than that all I could get was his name and that he's 24."

"Nothing else Hope?"

"Unfortunately that's all I could come up with, however if you're really curious you could probably head to Luxerion and ask around about him, there may be people who know a lot more about him that would be willing to talk."

"I just may do that Hope."

"Light be honest with me, why are you so interested in finding about this guy, there must be reason besides just overhearing people talk about him." Lightning sighed in defeat realizing that Hope wouldn't stop questioning her until she gave him the truth.

"Alright you win Hope, the reason I'm so interested in him is because I met him while I was in the Dead Dunes and then again yesterday."

"Really, so I guess you met him while you were after that monster, what's he like?"  
"He's a jerk, he ran away with the monster's fang before I could get proof that it was dead and he won't stop hitting on me when it should be obvious I have no interest in him."

"Are you sure about that Lightning?"

"Sure about what Hope?"

"You must have some interest in him if you went through all the trouble of asking me to look into him."

"Hope when I said I have no interest in him I meant I have no interest in being his girlfriend or anything."

"I know that Light which is why I said it, if you really did hate him you would do your best to avoid him, not go out of your way to learn more about him." Lightning opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but nothing came out. She tried to come up with a response to Hope's suggestion, but nothing came to her mind. She couldn't believe that she didn't know what to say, to her it was obvious, she hated Gavin yet she felt wrong saying she did. Lightning had no idea what to think and only growled in response to Hope's suggestion.

"What are you trying to say Hope?"

"Look all I'm saying is that it doesn't seem like you really hate him, maybe you just don't know how to deal with him." Hope had a point, she hadn't encountered someone who tried to act so coy with her before, all the more reason to hate him, yet she still couldn't say anything.

"There's just something about him that catches my interest, that's all there is to it Hope."

"You know that's how a lot of romances start, a person finds something in another person that catches their interest so they decide to pursue them to explore the characteristic that gets their attention, sometimes they go into denial about that interest when deep down they are interested, if you ask me it sounds like you're attracted to his mysterious nature but won't acknowledge it." Lightning couldn't believe what Hope was suggesting, he gave the kind of response she would expect from Serah, not little Hope, though he was much more mature than he had been when they first met. She wished he would go back to being the little boy who was oblivious to stuff like this while he was so preoccupied with wanting to kill Snow, though they could do without that last part. She should've known they were in for a rough time when she had walked in on Hope and Vanille, but she never imagined Hope would try to give her love advice.

"Hope I think it would be good for your health to stop talking like that, I'm not in denial I do hate him."

"Well whatever you say Light, but if you are interested in finding out more then asking around Luxerion would be your best bet, if you want to that is."

"I will, but that doesn't mean I'm interested in him in that way Hope, I just think he's hiding something and I intend to find out what," Lightning said as she got up off the throne and walked past Hope and out of the room.

"I guess she really is in denial," Hope said to himself before exiting the room wondering what Lightning was really thinking.

* * *

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time.


	3. Truth

Hey everyone chapter three is finally here! Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and two other fics. Thanks to JB and MasterSpecter for the reviews as well as to everyone who favorite, followed and read the story thus far. I do not own FF XIII, I do own Gavin and the plot. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CH 3: Truth

Lightning walked through the streets of Luxerion with a purpose in mind. She was headed for the south section as she had been told she might be able to find information about Gavin there. She still couldn't understand why she was going through all this trouble to find out more about him. Or maybe she did know, ever since her conversation with Hope she had been feeling different. Every time she thought about Gavin her face heated up and she began to feel like she was on fire. Lightning had no idea what was wrong with her, she had never felt like this before and it scared her. She had no idea she was capable of feeling this way, she had her emotions hidden 24/7, but now they were slipping. Hope could tell what was going on and she didn't like it, no one has any right to tell her how she feels or what she should think about.

Lightning approached the small café near Pilgrim's Passage and looked around for any suspicious characters, since that was the crowd Gavin probably associated with. The only person she saw was a young girl who looked to be 18. Deciding to take a chance Lightning approached the girl.

"Hey do you have a minute to spare?" The girl looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled.

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a man named Gavin Raye," as Lightning said that the girl rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, what did he do this time?"

"Wait, do you know him?"

"Yeah he's my older brother, not that he ever acts very mature."

"Sounds like he's a handful."

"Wait, is your name Lightning?" The girl asked.

"Yeah it is what about it?"

"So you're the girl he's been going on and on about."

"He's been talking about me that much?" Lightning asked surprised.

"Yeah when he first mentioned you he kept saying you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen." Lightning wasn't prepared for that, no one had ever said that about her, even though she heard it from his sister, she could imagine Gavin saying it causing her to blush.

"He really said that?"

"Yeah he did, he kind of tends to scare girls off because of how strong he comes onto them but he means well."

"I would've thought him being a mercenary would scare more girls off." Gavin's sister stared at Lightning before bursting out in laughter.

"Ha, he told you he was a mercenary?" Lightning couldn't figure out why she was laughing at Gavin being a mercenary.

"Yeah he did, but isn't that what he is?"

"No, he just thinks he is."

"But I saw how proficient he was with magic and how incredibly well-built he is, that makes him look like a mercenary."

"I know, our father was the one who taught him magic and he's been working out for years, but he's actually a writer, not a mercenary."

"He's a writer, but why is he trying to be a mercenary?"

"As he said it's to give him inspiration for his writing, though he has always wanted to become a mercenary too."

"Has he written any books yet?"

"He's working on one right now, he just started it so it has a long time to go until it's finished."

"By the way what's your name?" Lightning asked.

"Oh right I totally forgot, my name is Serena Raye, I'm 18."

"Serena, how old is Gavin anyway?"

"He's 24 why?"

"I was just curious, he's three years older than I am actually."

"Oh so you're 21 huh and Yusnaan's Patroness right?"

"So I guess you know, does Gavin know because it didn't seem like he did."

"No he knows, he just doesn't want you to think he likes you because of your position."

"Serena, do you know where he is now, I actually wanted to talk to him."

"He's probably home at his place, I'll give you his address." Serena scribbled the address down on a piece of paper before handing it to Lightning.

"What should I say when he asks how I found out where he lives?"

"Just tell him you met me, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you anyway."

"Alright thanks then, it was nice meeting you Serena."

"Same here Lightning, see you around!" Serena exclaimed before walking off and out of sight.

* * *

Lightning stood in front of a small house located near the restaurant district. It was a rather simple looking place with a few plants outside but not much. She had been expecting a house bigger than this, but it seemed like Gavin hates sticking out. Lightning pressed the silver doorbell next to the door and waited for a response but none came. Getting a little frustrated Lightning rang the bell again.

"Jeez just give me a second!" A voice shouted from inside the house, it was definitely Gavin. After a minute or two the door opened to reveal Gavin dressed only in a pair of boxers and his hair dripping wet showing that he had been in the shower.

"Oh um hey," Lightning managed to say. She silently cursed herself for sounding like that but she had been caught off guard. Lightning was having a hard time keeping her eyes fixed on his as they inevitably trailed down his body from his large ripped muscles to the obvious large bulge in his shorts, she had never felt more uncomfortable before.

"Uh Lightning, I'm thrilled to see you but how did you find me?"

"Oh, uh I ran into your sister and she told me."

"Well since it is you that's okay, you want to come inside?'

"Sure."

"Okay, wait for me in the living room while I go change," Gavin said as he let her in before heading up a set of stairs in the back. The living room was surprisingly large given the size of the house with a giant flat screen television in the corner. There was a small kitchenette to the side with a small table in the center. She figured the bathroom and his bedroom were on the second floor. Lightning began to poke around the living room looking to see what he had until she came across a large box on the floor. It looked nice and tempted Lightning to open it. She gave into those temptations and slowly opened the chest, she was not prepared for what was inside. Inside was a cornucopia of pornography, dirty magazines, adult movies and other stuff. There was a flashlight in there but for some reason it was pink on one end with a small opening. Lightning realized what it was after a minute and quickly put it back and closed the chest in disgust.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Lightning turned to see Gavin re-emerge wearing a green muscle shirt and red shorts.

"No that's okay, I did show up unexpectedly after all."

"Well that's fine, what can I do for you Lightning?"

"I wanted to talk that's all Gavin."

"So you went through the effort of tracking me down just to talk, you sure there's nothing else to it?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Shoot the breeze, go on a date, play video games whatever floats your boat."

"There is actually something I want to know."

"Sure what is it?"

"Why did you lie about being a mercenary?" Gavin was caught off guard by her question.

"Uh what do you mean by that?"

"Your sister told me you're a writer and not a real mercenary."

"Sheesh why does she have to go and blab my business?"

"I don't know but I'm interested."

"Wait you're interested in what exactly?"

"I've never met a writer before, what are you writing about?"

"Sorry but that's a secret, I'm not going to share my story with just anyone, not even the Patroness of Yusnaan."

"So you do know who I really am?"

"Of course I do, I had no reason to bring it up before so I didn't, but you look like you have something more important to ask right?" Gavin was right she did have something to ask but was unsure of what to say.

"Gavin, well your sister had told me that you said, uh," Lightning trailed off for a second before finally regaining her composure," your sister said you had told her that you think I'm beautiful, is that true?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I'm curious, I've never had someone talk about me like that."

"That's surprising I'd imagine someone as beautiful as you would get lots of men going after you." Gavin's words were magic to Lightning's ears, unlike when he had first hit on her this time she actually liked it. Maybe it was because she was starting to understand him better or she was starting to warm up to him but she was happy to hear his words.

"Thanks Gavin that's really sweet of you to say," Lightning mumbled as she tried to hide the very obvious blush.

"So Lightning, I have a question for you now."

"Okay what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" The time to make a decision had finally come and there was no putting it off. When she first met him she would have shot him down immediately but now she felt different about it. Gavin had suddenly become a person she could see going out with. She couldn't quite figure out what made her change her mind but she had her answer nevertheless.

"Yes I'll go out with you Gavin." Gavin seemed surprised by her answer but a smile soon replaced his look of confusion.

"Awesome, how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure that sounds nice Gavin."

"Okay then be here at five and we'll go from there, sound good?"

"Yeah, I should probably get going though, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then Lightning!" The two said their goodbyes before going their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Yusnaan Palace:

"Lightning you have a date with him?" Hope was surprised by Lightning's sudden announcement concerning her and Gavin.

"Yeah we're going to dinner tomorrow night, why are you so surprised?"

"Well you were denying any feelings towards him before."

"People change, besides I've warmed up to him, he's not actually a jerk."

"Well that's good to hear, have you told Serah yet?"

"No, knowing how she'd react I want to wait a little bit to see what happens between Gavin and I before telling her."

"That's true, she'd go crazy with happiness if she heard you're going on a date."

"Yeah so for now this is our little secret, don't tell anyone, not even Vanille."

"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone."

"Good, it would be hazardous to your health if you told someone," Lightning said as she left the conference room to go back to her private room leaving Hope to wonder what would happen to him if the secret got out.

* * *

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it. As always review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
